Confesiones de Medianoche
by Pieri Alea
Summary: ¿Por qué una cueva Rachel?


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**_

_**Esta historia participa en el reto "¡Oh, el amor!" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

**Confesiones de medianoche**

Percy camina cautelosamente, no quiere alertar a las arpías, después de todo no se vería bien si el héroe del olimpo termina siendo devorado por las arpías por salir de su cabaña a mitad de la noche.

Con calma llega hasta la cueva situada a la salida del campamento. Ahí, sentada en el frío suelo esta Rachel mirando al cielo.

_-¡Hey!-_la saluda

_-Hola Percy-_responde ella

Percy se siente junto a ella. Durante unos minutos ninguno dice nada, solo se quedan ahí mirando al cielo, disfrutando de la compañía silenciosa del otro.

_-¿Por qué una cueva Rach?-_pregunta Percy rompiendo el silencio

_-¿Por qué no? Es genial tener un espacio para mi sola y le he dado a la cueva un toque de mi para que se vea más hogareña-_contesta ella con una sonrisa_-De esa forma cada vez que alguien venga a visitarme dirá: ¡ohh esta es la Rachel cueva!_

_-Sé que Quirón te ofreció un cuarto en la casa grande y que los hijos de Apolo también te ofrecieron un espacio en su cabaña-_comenta Percy volteando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos_-¿Por qué una cueva?_

_-No soy un semidiós Percy-_murmura Rachel soltando un leve suspiro borrando toda sonrisa de su rostro_-No pertenezco totalmente al campo_

_-Tonterías, desde que te convertiste en el Oráculo perteneces al campo…_

_-No, no lo hago-_insiste ella_-ser el Oráculo no me convierte en parte de ustedes…así que prefiero estar aquí tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…estando sin estar en sus vidas_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Es lo mejor Percy…realmente es lo mejor_

_-Lo mejor para quién Rachel ¿Para ti? ¿Para ellos?-_dice Percy medio exasperado_-No entiendo como alejándote de todos pueda ser lo mejor_

_-No estoy…_

_-Si lo estás, solo te acercas para las comidas. Durante el día te quedas pegada a Quirón, casi no hablas con nadie que no pertenezca a la cabaña de Apolo y luego regresas aquí, sola…_

_-Creo que estas exagerando yo no…_

_-No exagero, te conozco Rach, estas evitando a todo el mundo por alguna razón. ¿No quería ser el Oráculo? ¿Por qué te alejas de todos?_

_-…-_susurra ella por debajo de su aliento

_-¿qué?-_pregunta Percy al no poder escuchar lo que la Oráculo dice

_-es…_

_-Rachel si hablas tan bajo no puedo entenderte, qué estás…_

_-DIJE QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA MI-_termina gritando ella mirando al piso

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Qué querías que haga?-_pregunta Rachel con ironía_-Que me quede tranquilamente por el campo viendo como todos hacen su vida y saber que yo nunca podré hacerlo_

_-Pero…tú sabias las condiciones para convertirte en el Oráculo, sabias que no podrías tener la misma vida que los demás…tú lo sabias_

_-Sí, lo sabía-_murmura ella amargamente

_-Entonces…_

_-Yo siempre soñé con encontrar al chico adecuado, uno al que no le importe quien era mi padre, uno que sea capaz de ver a la verdadera Rachel, uno que esté dispuesto a darlo todo por mi _

_-¿Por qué te convertiste en el Oráculo si tenías ese sueño?_

_-Porque lo encontré Percy, encontré al chico perfecto para mí_

_-No entiendo-_dice él sin comprender por qué Rachel se veía tan miserable

_-Pero él ya estaba tomado, no iba a dejarla por mí. Así que egoístamente escogí la opción que me mantendría cerca suyo…me convertí en el Oráculo_

_-Rachel… _

_-Tú escogiste a Annabeth, yo no puedo competir contra ella…ser el Oráculo me mantendría cerca de ti…quizás no de la forma que quería pero…pero al menos estas ahí-_la voz quebradiza de Rachel es como un puñal en el corazón del semidiós_-Y a pesar de que no te tengo, soy feliz estando a tu lado como amiga…_

Percy no dice nada, suavemente abraza a la Oráculo permitiéndole llorar. Percy la abraza con fuerza para demostrarle que él está ahí…con ella, que no la dejara.

_-Hazme un favor Percy…solo uno-_murmura ella contra su pecho

_-Pero Rach-_dice él al darse cuenta de lo que quiere_-tu voto…_

_-No dejare de ser una doncella solo porque me des un beso_

Con tranquilidad Percy alza el rostro de Rachel. Mira sus ojos buscando algún indicio de arrepentimiento por sus palabras pero no puede encontrarlo. Los verdes ojos de la Oráculo lo miran con esperanza, brillando con misterio y expectación.

_-Estas segura-_murmura Percy juntando su frente con la de ella

_-Muy segura-_responde ella en el mismo tono

Poco a poco Percy se va acercando, sus alientos se van mesclando y sus ojos se cierran lentamente. Suave como una leve caricia, sus labios de juntan. Es un beso casto, tierno, lleno de sentimientos ocultos y profundos. No hay desenfreno, no hay locura…solo un deseo de nunca acabar.

En algún momento Rachel rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y Percy la abrazo por la cintura sentándola en su regazo. Se quedaron ahí, durante algunos minutos, prolongando el beso lo más que pudieron. Pero ambos sabían que tenían que acabar, que eso no debía seguir.

_-Rach…_

_-shhh-_susurra ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios_-no digas nada, solo abrázame_

Y ahí, con las estrellas de testigos se quedaron sentados el resto de la noche. Rachel guardaría ese momento como el más preciado de su vida y Percy…Percy nunca confesaría que él posiblemente hubiera dejado todo por ella.

R&P

Eros no me flecha pero las ideas vuelan en este mes. Me faltaba escribir un Perchel. Si escribí hasta de RARA no podía dejar a nuestra Oráculo favorita de lado XD

Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para ver que les pareció.

Nos leemos

Byebye

PD: Lo bueno de andar sin internet es que puedo escribir sin distracciones XP


End file.
